Battlestations: battle for the Pacific Ocean
by Static soul
Summary: Humphrey is part of the us navy fighting japan during the Second World War and is in charge of a fleet who I trying to get to get to midway to take out the Japanese taking midway out if they lose midway they lose everything and are going through a life of hell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N:hey guys it's me again I will be adding another chapter onto my high school story but not yet tho will need more time to sort things out I have free time and this is going to be a long story so u guys better watch out oh and by the way Kate and Humphrey meet half way through the story u will see how this is the us vs japan so during WW2.

Humphrey's fleet

USS South Dakota

Ship class: South Dakota

Middle of fleet

Description: a heavy battle cruiser that had exceptional armor, will be able to take on denser ships but won't be able to take out heavy ships because they lack on power but good armor.

USS Canada

Ship class: fletcher

Side of USS South Dakota

Description: not a very powerful ship won't be able to take out stronger ships than it has rubbish armor and can't last long,

Just think two South Dakota classes and a flight carrier that Humphrey is in controlling the fleet and loads of fletcher and a Cleveland class and an Atlanta class.

Humphrey's pov

I was in my flight carrier cruising the seas we had no trouble coming through the radios... until I heard something through the radio, it was a warning of zeroes inbound and are armed with bombs heading towards the USS Lexington we contacted the USS Atlanta warning them of the attack coming in they got their guns ready, I went outside to keep a lookout and I heard them coming and we all attacked with the heaviest AA we could, we shot some of them down but couldn't shoot all of them down until we saw a...


	2. Chapter 2: the battle

Chapter 2

sir enemy fleet!

(Continuation from last chapter)

We saw an enemy fleet, there was a Kongo class battleship 6 minekaze class destroyers.

The Kongo class was in the middle and the minekaze on the outside to protect it from torpedoes.

From the other side of us we saw the USS Lowa, the strongest ship of the US Navy my crew shouted "THANK GOD FOR THAT," I just laughed and said you're right boys we are saved, get me all the ships in this fleet including the lowa," Aye Aye captain," the communication officer said.

Kate's pov in the Lowa class battleship (in my story girls are allowed to commandeer a ship or fleet).

I was in my Lowa class BB ready for the battle waiting for us, my radio was next to me my crew mates were ready for battle getting the guns ready, I heard something through the radio... "This is the USS Lexington to all fleet and lowa class all personnel to battlestations I repeat all personnel to battlestations,"

"YOU HEARD THEM BATTLESTATIONS," they all got to their battlestations got the guns ready to fire.

"This is USS Lowa permission to fire USS Lexington," I said the through the radio "permission granted," "let's blow these mother- FIRE,"! We fired loads of shells that hit the Kongo class no problem which destroyed the sides and three heavy guns no problem, they started to fire upon us we saw zeroes inbound which the Atlanta and my ship took out easily "enemy squadron destroyed ma'am," one of my crew members said "very good," after a short battle a fletcher class was destroyed with no survivors.

Humphrey's pov

We lost a fletcher class with no survivors, we contacted the Lowa class to tell them to stay with us and join our formation.

A/N hey guys the next chapter will be longer because there is an intense battle incoming so peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

Battlestations chapter 3

 **A/N hey guys alphaking here with another chapter this is longer than the other chapters thank god haha anyways thanks for the good reviews it is really helping me out hope u enjoy this chapter and peace out...**

OH SHIT YAMATO CLASS BATTLESHIPS INCOMING!

Kate's POV

I was walking on the deck of my ship and our communications officer came out to warn us of an attack being planned by the Japanese. They're gonna send out their strongest battleships to destroy our fleet so we don't get to midway, so we got our men to battlestations so we could take them out more easily so we decided that the two Dakota classes will go around me

so we can be the line of defence to protect them from destroying the USS **Lexington** the only flight carrier left.

The USS enterprise was destroyed during **pearl** harbour...

Flashback...

 **I was in my USS Lowa about to departure from Pearl Harbour to Portsmouth so I can drop off supplies, the reason why is because I had one of the strongest ships in the US navy. We saw zeroes inbound so I tried my best to destroy them but didn't hit one, "dammit Kate," I cursed to myself I saw the USS Lexington being controlled by the sexiest man in the whole US navy sending SBD Dauntlesses up to be our defences but didn't turn out well the USS enterprise was unfortunately torpedoed and destroyed while dive bombers made sure no survivers were found by sending bombs straight through the ship that's how I lost my parents (Kate's lost her parents during Pearl Harbor)**

 **End of flashback...**

We saw three yamato class battleships inbound so I ordered the fleet to stop which they did, we released starboard anchor which made us do a strong left turn (I think) we fired upon the Yamato classes which didn't take much damage at all when they started firing all of their cannons hit us with such power our magazine went up and we were stuck with no ammunition we only had a few shells.

We fired the last 12 shells on all three ships which took out their magazines which took out the front two guns which helped us a lot then the South Dakota classes came up beside us which fired on the Yamato classes making one of them sink then the USS Lexington released 5 torpedo bombers which took out the last two ships.

Then hell rained upon us, 5 Kongo classes (my ammo had been restocked) and 5 Yamato classes "OH SHIT," I shouted and we started firing upon them.

Then the rest of the fleet turned starboard and started firing upon them, the USS Lexington let out loads of torpedo bombers and bombers and air defence we were in for one hell of a battle.

Humphreys pov

The three Yamato classes were doing our heading enough now we got more fucking Yamato's and Kongo classes now, we are in for some serious shit so I said through the sitcom "I want all available torpedo bombers and bombers and every other aircraft in the air now and start attacking," I saw all of the planes take off into the air and head straight for the ships releasing their payloads and taking out as many ships and planes as they could without going down, we had already lost 6 squadrons and 3 fletcher class destroyers in the first 5 mins of the battle.

Kate's pov

We are losing too many ships we had destroyed 4 of their ships 3 Kongo classes and 1 Yamato class we are really struggling we have just lost an South Dakota class we need subs, as soon as I said that 4 narwhal class subs contacting us asking if we need any help and I said yes we need urgent help and I mean urgent help, after about 5-7 mins we lost 6 ships our last two fletcher class destroyers and our 4 subs, we destroyed their ships it was a messy battle but we got through it we only had 4 squadrons left and 670,000,000 miles left until we reach midway.

A/N hope u guys enjoyed that chapter and peace out ..


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there guys static soul here with another chapter for battleships battle for the pacific ocean i know you guys have been dying to see it so here goes…

2 days later Humphrey's POV

I woke up from my sleep, I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleep that was in them. I got up and stretched my muscles and left the dorm room. I walked up the stairs and I saw Shakey standing there. "Morning shakey how are you today bud," he looked at me and smiled. "I'm fine Captain. we have a boat ready to take you over to the Lowa class sir," I nodded in confirmation and started heading towards the boat bay, I walked towards a row boat and got into one and left the USS Lexington. After 10 minutes of rowing we got up to the deck and waited for captain Kate anderson.

We heard talking from a distance, I saw one of her crew standing at the bottom of the steps "all hands on deck captains attention. Kate walked down the steps and told the men to stand at ease. She walked up to the higher bit above everyone and started her speech. " gentlemen today we lost half a fleet of soldiers today and they died in vein they will never get the privilege to see their families again but there is one thing that we can do, avenge them, avenge them for their families and make sure the rest of you get home safely." Everyone started cheering and made their way to their dorm rooms. I made my towards Kate and stood in front of her. "Captain Humphrey Jones of the USS Lexington I offered her a handshake and she accepted. "Names Katherine (Kate) Anderson of the USS Lows class captain, it is a pleasure to meet a legendary captain like you Humphrey."

"No the pleasure is mine captain you have a fine ship here, heavy armor heavy gunnery and AA I'm impressed. Anyway we still have a while to go yet let's get to midway before we run into more trouble." I left her ship and went to mine.

3 days later

0500 hours

USS Lexington

I woke up to the alarm blaring I ran to the bridge and saw 5 minekaze class destroyers "all ships to a half I repeat come to a halt!" All of the ships came to an halt on my command. I looked at Kate and kate looked at me. I nodded to her and mimicked full reverse. All ships went to full reverse. I mimicked halt to her and she told her ships to halt. I mimicked starboard and our guns went starboard away from the ships and we turned that way but one thing surprised us. 5 Yamato class battleships came charging at us we faced "AHEAD FULL I REPEAT AHEAD FULL," our ships went into overdrive and sped ahead of the yamato forgetting about the minekaze class destroyers all we saw was the Dakota class battleship explode and sink from the left. I cursed myself "BATTLESTATIONS" all ships went to battle stations and started attacking the ships and the air support. "Mayday mayday we are under attack I repeat under attack we are outnumbered and outpowered by 5 yamato class battleships and minekaze class destroyers and air forces we need backup."

10 minutes later we got a reply from a squadron of fighters and Lowa class battleships and south Dakota class battleships. "We are 15 minutes out hold out as long as you can," I saw Kate's ship getting battered by the yamato class battleships. "alright that is it I'm going out get me the prototype!"

A\N hey guys sorry for the short chapter again and the cliffhanger anyways I gtg to bed anyways see ya peace out.


End file.
